


Bonds and Promises

by Chronicle_Muse



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: It's rated Mature precisely because of Polygamy, Multi, Polygamy, okay maybe it's a lime, otherwise rather mild, with mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicle_Muse/pseuds/Chronicle_Muse
Summary: Anzu left Trickstar after she graduated high school.  Years later, she returned, and they accepted her back, because, in the end, what the five of them share is a bond that is unbreakable.  [TS x Anzu]





	Bonds and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my fandom friend Angie, and my first ever fanfic for any franchised fandom. My friend actually wants more "action"; I might actually come around to writing them, but for the mean time. Here's some "vanilla". Reviews are appreciated, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this!

In her dreams, Anzu remembered kissing the man who saved her life in senior high school after years of separation. 

She was a transfer student in her second year and he was the class representative. Desperate in his plight to revolt against the controlling and stifling Student Council, he had reached out to her, a newbie "producer", in hopes that her existence would be the catalyst of change. He was her savior, her one chance at salvation, for if she, who failed her own revolution and abandoned her friends to the consequences of a lost war, can help those boys win theirs, perhaps then, she could atone for her sins and ask for forgiveness.

Miracles only appeared in fairy tales, and things happen for a reason. She may not know what they were, but she was thankful nonetheless to have met people who have helped the boys become stronger, who have opened her eyes to their potential, and who have ultimately challenged her to be the producer that they needed her to be.

She wasn't exclusively theirs, but they have been through thick and thin, and her first idol group, even after she's gone pro, would forever be "Trickstar".

Idol agencies have seen their worth and were willing to invest, but the leader's condition was difficult to meet - Anzu must be their producer. 

It wasn't something she had expected the raven-haired boy to demand, and, from the looks of his teammates, wasn't something he had actually discussed with the rest of the group either. Not that they would disagree, and in fact, they all supported it one way or another, but the truth of the matter remained: this demand was an obstacle on their path to stardom. She was their obstacle, but they refused to hear it.

She was their producer, whether people recognized it or not, so she did the only thing that she could do. She contacted a former "enemy" and made quick plans. If Anzu the high school graduate of a pilot course, even if it was that of a prestigious school, lacked credibility, then she would become credible and reliable. Back then, she was a no body. If she were to bargain for the right to manage all of Trickstar's publicity and music production, she would need qualifications and experience that local producers could not compete with. She needed further studies and working experience; but her boys' futures could not wait. She let them go. He accused her of running away again. He should know that she wasn't.

It took her short of six years before she came back to Japan, and another year to ease back into local practices. One day, she gathered up the courage and finally asked for them. She never stopped keeping tabs and had asked for permission to be their support once again.

Anzu remembered the chill in his eyes, cold and sharp, just like his namesake. She gambled with fate and trusted the man before her to still hold the same dedication and determination as the boy she once knew.

'Are you with anyone?'

'No. You?'

'Never.'

In her dreams, she kissed the man that was to be her husband now. That man, was Hidaka Hokuto.

\---

When she naturally woke up, the room was dark. 

Her limps were heavy, and attempting to stretch them sent shudders up her spine. Her head crashed back into the comfort of her pillow. 

The pressure on her chest shifted and she could somewhat feel the side of a metal frame digging into her through her blouse. 

A muffled groan soon came after, and the head of the man sprawled on top of her nuzzled further into her breast. Out of habit, she slid her hands lazily across his back before softly combing her fingers through his hair. That elicited a moan.

"... what time is it?" His words slow and slurring. 

"Time for dinner, or breakfast. I'm starving."

The room returned to silence, and slumber sweetly beckoned. The soft breathing told her that the man decided to answer the call. 

Unlike her partner, Anzu was struggling to stay awake - they ought to eat - when a distant sound of porcelain impacted a wooden surface. 

"Shoot!"

"Did you break their plate?"

"Don't worry, I didn't... but man is this shinny."

"Shhh! Don't wake them up."

Unknown to the ones outside the room, curiosity and a hint of amusement drove her drowsiness away. If she didn't know better, she might have mistaken them for cliché cat burglars. 

Quietly, as softly as possible, Anzu tried to nudge herself out from under the sleeping man. They just returned from a five and a half hour flight... three hours ago? The trip was especially taxing for him because aside from the interviews and promotional events he had to attend, there was that one special request for a photo shoot. Sure, he had mostly overcome his fear for the camera, but the post-photo shoot drinking and the catching up caused the most problem. Dealing with otherwise handsome drunkards and raw emotions and what not... Catching a flight at noon the next day when they had drunk till two in the morning, even in the safety of the hotel's bar, didn't make things easier. 

Simply put, this man seriously needed sleep. 

Sleep that he wasn't going to get as he rolled over on his back and yawned, 

"They sure are loud aren't they."

"It's who he is. Can't be helped," she replied, and they shared a chuckle, "Alright, I'm turning on the lights."

When vision returned, the man had his arms covering his face, his glasses dangling by its leg in one hand. She took the glasses from him and guided his arms away from his face.  
Leaning over, she pecked him on his eyelids with deliberate intention.

Fluttering open, emerald eyes found blue. 

"Mornin' Makoto, awake yet?"

Auburn hair was tickling his cheeks. Bliss and jealousy for a certain cool-skinned individual crossed his mind. 

"Mm," a bashful smile, "I'm awake."

She slowly slipped his glasses back onto his face, brushing strands of gold out of the way, "You forgot to take off your glasses again."

"Ahaha, yeah. Sorry about that, Anzu-chan. Was it poking at you?"

"Hmmm... I don't know," she hummed, caressing his thigh, fingers playfully sliding inwards, "was it?"

The sleepy man sprung up immediately, choking a laugh, "D-definitely awake now," but immediately regretted the quick motion, "Or not," fingers frantically digging into his temples. 

Looking around, Anzu spotted the two bottles of Pocari Sweat by the nightstand.

Sweet Mao... always ready to solve their problems. She twisted the cap and handed the hungover man the sports drink. 

After a few generous gulps of the remedy, he thumped his head against Anzu's shoulder, eyes closed. She reached over for his hand and waited. 

"Done setting up the table!" An energetic voice announced his accomplishments downstairs. 

"Shhh!"

He laughed. 

"Should we like, make sure they are not tearing your house apart? Hidaka-kun would be livid."

With a wink, Yuuki Makoto stretched his hand out, which Anzu wasted no time in taking, and so that was how they left the bedroom.

Their house - Hokuto and Anzu's - was a typical two-storey mansion with four bedrooms in Den-en-chofu, Tokyo. Forty-five minutes metro or thirty minutes drive away from the city centre, Den-en-chofu was a residential district for well-known politicians and top-class celebrities, celebrities like the Hidaka's. Normally, romantic relationships between idols and their producers were frowned upon, but an anonymous tip to an overly curious journalist about their promise in high school painted a fairy tale story of two high school sweethearts being united after years of separation. The public devoured the love story, and their wedding were the talk of the town. Sure, some fans had cried, but just imagine: Ice Prince reuniting with the love of his life, theme songs playing and happily ever after credits rolling... 

Anzu really hoped Hibiki-san wasn't going to carry through with his whim of making a stage adaptation. Goodness knows he would embellish; the stories didn't need to be larger than they already were. They weren't untrue, but could probably do with less theatrics. Tomoya fawning during a post-show interview didn't help with the matter.

Having the support of the Tenshouin Corporation, perhaps the largest talent giants in Japan, really smoothed things over with the public and, privately, with Hokuto's parents as well. 

Hokuto was pretty miffed to hear that Anzu was working for the former Student Council President, the very one they fought against, not only because it made Trickstar a junior to the man's unit, but it also landed them many collaborative jobs where working with said idol group's more Amazing~ member and other rich bastards unavoidable.

As if Hokuto wasn't from a well-off family himself.

Isara Mao, perpetual worrywart that he was, whined about taking "schools are a reflection of our society" to a whole new level over dinner one day.

Guided by the whiff of ginger and fried meat, the two descended towards the open kitchen. Said red head was facing the stove, hands twirling a spatula and saving them all from what could have become experimental fusion food if left unsupervised. Anzu could watch this all day, rolled-up sleeves exposing toned forearm moving back and forth, busying with one thing or another, sweat slowly soaking through as he worked his magic... 

The red checkered straps of the apron dangled down his back and the curve of his waist and Anzu watched it sway as lithe body moved around the kitchen. It was the prototype of Trickstar merchandise; she had made one for each member, and he was wearing it. Hmm... she was really hungry. 

Anzu wet her lips. 

Having stopped in her steps, the bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow. She dragged him back and pulled him down to a crouch by the stairs. A finger at her lip.

The resident sunshine that was causing a ruckus earlier was nowhere in sight yet, but true to his nature, his voice called out from somewhere behind a counter.

"Neh, Sarii~" 

"Hmm?"

The orange-haired man stood up, near identical apron tied around his body. He was staring off into the steams of the rice cooker, contemplative. The moment dragged on.

A sigh. "Wha-"

"Where do you think we'll do it tonight, at the kitchen counter or on the dining table?"

Mao nearly dropped the frying pan. Anzu had to cover their mouths. 

"Subaru! We haven't even finished dinner yet!"

"That's my point. I'm talking about after dinner."

Mao was still facing the stove, but his ears were red.

Another sigh, "you should really hold off on that tonight... they just came back today."

"No way, you can hold it off all you want. I don't wanna."

"Ah, then don't come crying to me when she bans you from-"

"...I miss her."

Her heart clutched at the longing in his voice. 

"It's only been three days," the spatula was set aside.

"It's already been three days,"

"And she came back."

"...Back then, I made sure that each day and each performance, whether the cameras are rolling or not, we would shine so bright that she wouldn't dare to take her eyes off of us ever again, even from across the globe."

Not that she ever had or ever wanted to. The producer swore she would share their brilliance with the rest of the world, but a part of her, still the little girl freshly out of high school, wanted to keep them to herself. They were hers, her idols, her stars in the night... 

A warmth grasped her hand. Even hidden in the shadows and veiled by glass, Makoto's eyes were captivating as ever, a warm, nurturing green, slowing turning dark. She stared into his eyes, holding her there, the distant cries of a youthful teenager echoing in her mind.

'Do you see me, Anzu?'

She felt the lingering kiss in her palm. 

Mao's voice was soft and gentle, like a parent to a child, "She never did take her eyes off of us, you know?"

Subaru was quiet. 

...but not for long.

"With the size of my mic, of course she can't!" 

Subaru stepped back and bumped his hip against the chef that was actually cooking, "If you know what I mean."

Groaning, Mao picked up a piece of meat with a pair of chopsticks and shoved it towards the grinning man. 

"If you're that hungry, taste this," 

Subaru chomped it down in one go.

"Hot!"

"Have you tried blowing it?"

"What is this?" Subaru turned to face Mao, poking at his side, "Sarii! Are you making sexual jokes?" 

"That was dangerous!" The red head had to switch off the shove and move them both back, "And it's not like I'm Hokuto..."

With this turn of event, Makoto and Anzu finally saw what Subaru was wearing, or not wearing, under the apron. 

"N-Naked apron?!" Makoto stuttered in shock.

The two stopped fooling around and looked over. Anzu slowly came out of their hiding spot. At the sight of their producer, Subaru abandoned his current play thing and tackled her instead. 

"Anzu! You're awake! I missed you so much!" 

Before she could really hug him back, he step backwards and posed, "Tada! Half-naked apron! I was going to surprise you with the full service, but Hokke and Sarii said no."

He wiggled his bum to show yet another merchandise, Trickstar boxers. 

"Of course we would, no one actually wants to see your ass during dinner!" Mao deftly scoped something onto a serving plate - it was ginger pork - and hurried over, taking off his apron. 

"Says you. Anzu loves every part of me!"

Pushing Subaru off to Makoto, who received his share of bear hugs, Mao wrapped his arms around the producer, a kiss quickly planted on her forehead. In return, she gave him a kiss to the cheek. 

"I'm home, Mao,"

"Welcome home, Anzu. Now," he turned her around and pushed, "go take a quick shower. Dinner's almost ready." 

Turning towards the Idiot Duo, he ordered, "You too, Makoto," glancing at Subaru and quickly amending, "Oh, but help me clean up the kitchen, and watch over the ingreidents for me first? I still have some more cooking to do."

As he steered the producer up the stairs again, he instructed Subaru to call Hokuto. 

Once they were back in the privacy of the master bedroom, Mao enveloped Anzu from behind.

"I missed you too," He nibbled and licked her ear. Their original task temporarily set aside. 

Anzu allowed herself to lean back. Kneading at his forearms. 

"What happened to dinner?"

"Hmmm... just a recharge," he sucked an earlobe particularly hard, drowning in the heat and noises he drew from her.

They leaned into each other like that for a while, just enjoying the moment.

Alas, all dreams must end, and Mao broke the spell and retracted his arms. 

"Thanks for the meal," Anzu struggled not to shiver at warm breath tickling much abused ear. 

Humming, Mao nudged his producer towards the King-sized bed, "As repayment, Lie down. I'll give you a quick massage before you shower. Hope you like my services."

\---

Anzu gave her hair one last brush before nodding to herself. She contemplated putting on some lip balm for the evening when she heard familiar sounds - it was the electronic lock of the front door! 

She ran to greet the man she married, but Subaru beat her to it.

"Welcome home, honey~ I've prepared a bath for you," eyebrows wiggling, "do you want coffee, tea," he paused dramatically, complete with cutesy posing and a finger to his puffed up cheek, "or me?"

"Die, Akehoshi."

"Ah~ You're so mean, Hokke," he said with a falsetto, "I want a divorce!"

His temple twitched.

"No." 

Before anyone could even ask him what he meant, he shoved a cake box - too late to hide it now, Anzu was already there - to Subaru and told him to store it in the fridge. 

Subaru winked at Anzu as he passed by, and Anzu slowly padded over, pushing a loss strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Welcome home, Hokuto,"

"I'm home, Anzu," His eyes softened, irritation melting away, "Welcome home to you too."

"I'm home."

Makoto pouted a little, so Mao ushered the peanut gallery away, shaking his head, while Subaru hooked an arm around his Ukki's shoulder.

Once the greetings were done, Anzu looked at the bouquet he was holding with open curiosity. He noticed and presented it to her.

"Happy Birthday,"

"Thank you," she said cheerfully. At a closer look, she was surprised to find that they were a bouquet of pinkish white strawberries.

"The sales lady said that these were called the Hatsukoi no Kaori," Hokuto explained. 

The scent of first love.

She quickly looked up; Hokuto was staring at her. 

Anzu remembered when Hokuto finally saw her as herself, neither a miracle-worker nor an unfortunate victim unwillingly dragged into their plight. Even now, she still remembered the overwhelming feeling when their private performance at the Light Music Club Room had returned the colors to Life; Life was beautiful and some things were truly worth living and fighting for. She had bawled uncontrollably then and vowed to be a part of his dream - their dream - and future. She would make their dreams a reality that lasted for as long as she could. Hokuto, earnest and serious, had offered to shake hands then and there. 

Then there was the time when she had felt faint one particularly hot day in summer. Frowning and bothered, He had led her under a shady tree, and placed his cold hands on her forehead and neck. Something was growing beyond friendship and camaraderie, but he remained confused and clueless. The fireworks festival afterwards was full of tension, but he never did let go of her hands even once they had escaped the crowds. Apparently, she got lost easily and would disappear whenever he wasn't looking.

Heart-wrenching pain accompanied the next sets of memories, as Anzu saw Hokuto break into a million pieces; his Granny, his solace and guardian, had passed away days before his eighteenth birthday, and a dark cloud refused to leave. She held him tight as he battled against the truly undefeatable. He wanted his Granny to see him shine brighter and happier than even his parents, he had said. She had thought that perhaps his grandmother already saw him as the brightest and the happiest star there was. She would be watching; he could reach her every time he sang. And so he did.

Anzu was their sole producer. No one would do. Euphoria did not even begin to describe the feeling. Euphoria, followed by determination. Leaving was easy; explaining to Hokuto why it had to be was hard. She was trapped between his arms, back to a door, and he had called her a coward, running away again like she did before, a low blow, and her hand hurt as much as his cheek, if not more. Calming down, he promised not to wait for her, if she would in turn promise to catch up. 

Memories after memories of their time together.

Their kiss.  
Their dates.  
Their promises.

The fights.  
The silence.  
The empty space.

Somehow, somewhere, when they were apart, Subaru managed to stay in contact, with little effort on her end. He sent her regular updates on their daily lives as much as he could without violating contracts. Mao, as it turned out, badgered Eichi-san and Keito-san for her whereabouts and convinced Tori to help him send homemade pastries at least once a month. Makoto posted lots of photos on their official social media platform, in hopes that she would see them, wherever she was.

Hokuto was not happy when he found out he had been left out. It took a few months to smooth things over. 

One day, he asked if she could possibly love them all. She answered that she loved them all differently, but that she could. Could he still love her like that? 

In the end, he asked her to marry him.

Hidaka Hokuto, her first love, her one and only husband. 

What could one say if "I love you" simply wasn't enough? 

Anzu's vision fogged up and raw emotions threatened to explode. She cradled the bouquet and stumbled into his arms. There, she allowed herself to cry the tears she had forbade herself to shed all those years ago.

\---

When Anzu was able to rein in her emotions, she was already curled up against Hokuto on the sofa. Makoto rested his head on one of Hokuto's thigh at the foot of the sofa, clasping her hand, and Subaru was hugging Anzu from behind, his breath a constant warmth on her shoulder. Mao sat further away, but still within reach on the armchair beside them, absentmindedly straightening out the creases of his apron. 

Anzu felt like she was tangled in a comforter.

Content with where she was, Anzu didn't want to move, but her stomach thought otherwise and protested loudly. The five of them must have missed dinner, and all for what? The meltdown of professional producer in her twenties at the safety of her own house, surrounded by the people she loved who loved her back? That must have been quite the shock to the guys. 

So after all that crying, her stomach growled. She felt like such a kid. 

Someone snorted, another snickered, and before they knew it, everyone was laughing. Anuz's stomach was whining for completely different reasons. She decided that she wouldn't trade this intangible, unmentionable thing right here for anything else in the world. People wouldn't understand, they never did, and she was only just beginning to understand that it didn't have to be about anyone else but the five of them, together. 

If this ever got out, it would be a scandal so huge it would ruin Trickstar's chances at success. They had not gone this far just for her to be the cause of their downfall. She played with the wedding band on Hokuto's finger. 

Why had he ask for her hand in marriage? 

For all that was good for Trickstar, it was inevitable that this polyamory must one day conform with what was socially acceptable. So why, instead of leaving her, had he married her instead? Why were they all right with her selfishness? Wasn't it normal for a guy to want to monopolize the person he loves?

Eichi-san once clutched his stomach roaring a hearty laugh as if he had appendicitis. He choked out that rebels would always find new things to rebel against, rules be damned. Keito-san sent him home immediately and lectured her about needless concerns if she would not act upon them. He gave her a talking to about giving Eichi too much excitement for old time's sake. "Idiots in love..." he had grumbled. 

If her boys told her not to worry, maybe she too could allow herself this tiny, little indulgence while it lasted. 

'My Granny used to say that people sometimes live in their heads too much, and should just live the life that you knew was right for you, without regret.'

Maybe, just maybe, it was alright to stay like this. 

Mao was the first to stand up.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all hungry, so I'll go heat up dinner," he bent over to kiss the top of Anzu's head before heading over to the kitchen, "and don't you dare make her cry anymore... just how do you even do that..."

How could someone make a girl cry on her birthday? What was this, some new Talent?

Makoto got up next, hesitant in letting go of linked hands, "I have something that will make Anzu-chan really happy, so come over soon!" A final squeeze, a beaming smile, and Makoto too left her sight. She clutched Hokuto's fingers just a little tighter.

No one else moved for a while after that.

"Che."

It was Hokuto. 

"Akehoshi," he said from underneath Anzu, "get off."

"Why?"

"Cause you're heavy." 

Subaru threw Hokuto a suspicious look and said, "...No way. You just want to be lovey-dovey with Anzu after making her cry."

"...There's definitely that too," Anzu could feel her cheeks heat up, but Hokuto shook his head and continued, firm, "I need to talk to her privately."

Suddenly, the heat was put out, and Anzu was left with apprehension. 

"Why?" Subaru repeated.

"...It's private, for now." 

"Hmmmmm?" 

The stove's exhaust fan whirled in the background, and Makoto was humming a familiar tune. Subaru and Hokuto stayed where they were, seemingly having a silent conversation over Anzu's head. What did he wanted to say to her?

"I'll give you a coin,"

"... You made her cry. I want ten."

"Fine."

"and I want you two to kiss and make up."

And so saying, Hokuto tilted Anzu's head gently, "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I'm sorry I made you cry... may I kiss you?"

Anzu shook her head frantically, immediately explaining, "Your present actually made me very happy... I just got sentimental. I- I love you, I love you all so much... I don't know what I did to deserve all four of you, but I'm happy that we are together."

"Me too."

"Are you really?" Anzu asked, voice uncertain.

"Of cour-"

"I love you very much Anzu!" Subaru interrupted, "every day's been fun and exciting! I get to eat Sarii's cooking - he only cooks full meals like this for certain people you know? So stingy..." 

Anzu wasn't aware; Ritsu-kun never told her, and of course he would cook for his parents at home.

"...I get to play Ukki's secret game stash, and teasing Hokke is so much fun! You would do little things that surprise me all the time. It's like I suddenly have four siblings I can hang out with and I look forward to each day with all of you! Besides," his voice suddenly husky, arms caressing, "The sex is good."

At that, Anzu turned around and held Subaru's head between her hands, kissing him. 

"Anzu..." Hokuto called out, and Subaru laughed.

"Hokke's jealous, Anzu! Awesome! Now you know how we feel all the time when you guys go off into a world of your own."

Subaru kissed back for good measures and bounced off. As he skipped away, he called out, "Honestly, though, Hokuto. Don't make her cry."

Hokuto waited until they heard Subaru harassing Mao by the kitchen counter.

"You didn't answer my other question. May I?"

This time, Anzu nodded, and Hokuto immediately dived in, deep and fervent. 

Arms snaked down her back and around her waist, hands pausing at the dip of her spine. A firm knead propelled her hips forward and moans escaped at the friction. Slipping over, unhurried hands rubbed back up her waist, the base of his palm occasionally nudging at the sides of her breast. Anzu explored his chest with her palms in response, pulling at his shirt.

When they finally parted, both of them were breathing heavily. Strong kneads mellowed back to gentle brushes; they stayed like that in blissful silence. Ear to his chest, Anzu listened to the calming beat.

"Say...Anzu."

"Hm?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but were you perhaps worried about taking up our time or being a bother?"

Anzu started but didn't say anything. 

"I must remind you that all five of us have known each other since high school. What we share, this bond, it's special. Perhaps you are feeling uncertain about this relationship, so on that account, I would like your assistance in what I have planned to do. Will you help me?"

She looked up at him, and watched as he took out a box from his pants pocket. It was black, in leather, and reminded Anzu of the box when Hokuto proposed, but slightly longer... some other accessory?

"Goo ahead. Open it."

And so, curiosity peaked, Anzu opened the mysterious box. 

\---

Dinner was rice with fat slabs of ginger pork. It was accompanied by a side dish of salad, with generous servings of cherry tomatoes and sliced cucumbers. The egg rolls, mixed with crab meat, looked a bit on the overcooked side after reheating, but were aromatic none the less. Tofu, nori seaweed, enoki mushrooms, and green onions swam in miso soup, looking absolutely appetizing. Freshly washed white strawberries sat at the center of the table. 

After Makoto was satisfied with his photos of food and them, dinner finally commenced. A chorus of "Itadakimasu" was sounded and everyone dug in to their much needed food. 

Conversation was kept light, mostly updates of what everyone was doing in the past few days  
that Makoto and Anzu were away. Jabs at Hokuto's general clumsiness with his wife were given in no spare amounts, and her husband resigned himself to it; they were not going to let him live this down.

Subaru was excited about the cake, though he whined at the simplicity. Anzu briefly noticed the comb in Mao's hand before he switched off the lights. A smaller light flared on the kitchen counter, and Anzu saw the outline of the cake. She wasn't surprised the cake was specifically designed. A river of constellations flowed around the sides of the midnight blue cake. The chocolate plate, a simple "Happy Birthday Anzu!" sat in the center, with four chocolate stars, each with an initial of their name, wrapped around a side of the plate. One single firework candle was lit, surrounded by smaller normal candles. Sans the normal candles, the cake reminded her of this particular concert stage she helped design. With a smile, she closed her eyes. 

She wished for them to shine forever bright and blew the candles when the firework stopped.

While they were enjoying the cake, Mao quietly pushed a square box with ribbons towards Anzu.

"Happy Birthday, Anzu."

"Ah, Sarii, that is cheating!" Subaru complained, echoed by Makoto.

"How is that cheating? It's not like we are racing. You guys are just slow."

Giggling at the silly bicker, Anzu opened the box and let out a yelp of pleasant surprise, 

"Let me."

Mao then combed her hair half up and took the clip out of the box. Snapping a photo, he showed her his work. The hair was half tied up and secured with the hair clip he bought. Hollowed stars made up the length of the golden clip, and a solid star-shaped gem dangled at one end. 

"I thought a massage and dinner seemed a bit lacking, and I noticed you eyeing this the last time we went shopping, so..."

Mao trailed off. Anzu blushed a little, remembering the back rub and hair wash by the shower. Mao could be surprisingly subtle and private in showing his affections.

"Now who's the one comparing?"

Makoto didn't wait another second and presented a thick scrapbook to Anzu. It began with photos of their high school days, of them practicing for a show, of them hanging out or goofing around, and of them celebrating various activities. Anzu enjoyed uncovering hidden photos and commentaries on the page, and marveled at the effort and time Makoto must have put into this interactive scrapbook. One of the next pages recorded the time she was away, and the next showed memories of her return. She lingered at the page of her wedding with Hokuto, reminiscing, and Makoto slowly reached out to pull at a contraption next to the photo of their kiss. A paper cutout fist punched at Hokuto. 

Hokuto huffed, Subaru accused Makoto of scoring brownie points, and Anzu just laughed and grinned at Makoto. 

When they were done, Anzu thanked him with a wink and congratulated him on brownie points well-scored. 

"My turn, my turn!" Subaru pulled out his present by the ring... vocabulary flash cards? Anzu took the gift and examined it. The cover read "Coupons of Free Services!" in large, blaring words, and realization dawned when she saw hand-drawn cards with phrases like "Free laundry", "Free kisses" or "Free massage".

"Oi, that's stepping into my territory," said Mao at seeing one of the coupons. 

"And it's not only limited to you," Subaru continued explaining, quickly flipping to somewhere in the middle, and read, "'Free tickle'! So you can take this and say," dramatic girly voice adopted, "'please tickle my husband for being naughty'!" 

The other three men cringed.

Voice dipping low, Subaru then suggested, "you can also ask me to do naughty things here too. They are in the back." 

Anzu immediately shut the booklet upon seeing one of the more... daring services. Wait...

"You mean I can ask you to do naughty things to them too?" 

The guys looked alarmed, and more so when Anzu started flipping through the cards. She ripped two out and handed them to Subaru, whispering into his ears.

Subaru, nodding with feigned seriousness, proceeded to do whatever it was Anzu wanted him to do.

He dragged Hokuto by the arm and headed towards the washroom door. Hokuto began to struggle. The other two watched on, curious, now that they were out of immediate danger. 

Subaru stood Hokuto against the wall by the door.

In the next minute, he slammed his hand against the wall next to Hokuto's head, face inching close. He stopped a breath away and said while looking into Hokuto's eyes, "It's all for the birthday girl."

Hokuto felt a strong lick under the base of his neck as Subaru pulled aside his shirt collar before the skin there was fiercely sucked. 

Anzu squeaked, covering her month with both hands, and watched as Hokuto struggled against Subaru by the wall. Subaru took a step closer to stop the struggling. Imaginations flew into the universe and exploded the sun. 

"Wah! What is Akehoshi-kun doing to Hidaka-kun?" Makoto yelled, face completely, utterly red. 

Mao glanced at the stack of pure evilness sitting innocently on the table with a sense of foreboding. 

"Ouch!" Hokuto's hand was curled up in a fist, and Subaru was rubbing the back of his head, "Anzu, divorce this guy. He's abusive!"

"That's because your jokes have gone too far, idiot Akehoshi."

Hokuto twisted out of Subaru's grasp and swiped his shoulder with the shirt collar. 

Anzu clapped her hands together in front of her mouth, wincing, and apologized; Hokuto just waved it off, brow bunched up and ears slightly tinted red. 

"Now that you guys all had your fun at my expense, Anzu and I have something to announce."

At that, the other three buckled down. Hokuto looked over at Anzu, who nodded once. 

"The five of us have been together ever since high school, helping and supporting each other. There were times when things didn't go so well and we argued, but we got through them one way or another, and here we are now, all five of us, together. While Anzu and I have gotten married, we thought that since we were all in this relationship together, it's rather unfair if only we were united like this..."

Seeing Hokuto's rare hesitations, Makoto ventured, "it's alright, Hidaka-kun. We are comfortable with where we stand in this relationship. Sure, we'd have to be careful, and soon people might ask questions, but-"

"But it's not alright," Anzu spoke up, "not for me, that was. I-I was worried that you guys would feel tired of all this and leave, and I wouldn't have any right to say otherwise."

"Anzu..."

"Hokuto asked me to marry him and even then, I questioned why he would do such a thing, why he would be okay with our relationship," Hokuto's hand squeezed hers, "... I was feeling lonely for when you guys would eventually leave me."

Seeing the protesting looks, she quickly continued, "No one could guarantee that we would all stay together forever like this, and I got scared."

The room quieted, denial desperately sought. It was a rather negative view on the matter, but it was true regardless.

"...To address this, I thought I could get you guys these," Hokuto explained as he placed the box he showed Anzu earlier on the table, opening it up for all to see. Subaru looked up from his musing to see five rings of different sizes sitting inside the box, gleaming gold. 

"The society would not accept our relationship with each other, but what we have is true and we all know it," he challenged the others to disagree. 

"That being said, it's rather unfair for only the two of us to get married, so I thought I should get these for you guys too... although we wouldn't be able to hold a wedding ceremony or anything like tha-"

"Are you proposing we get married? All five of us?" Mao questioned. 

Hokuto nodded curtly and hummed in agreement.

Makoto hesitantly plucked a ring out and read the engraved words. 

"私たちはこれからもずっと一緒にいます H.H.," This was Hokuto’s ring.

We will always be together forever from now on. 

The married couple let the idea sit; Anzu was shocked too when Hokuto first told her about it moments ago, but felt immensely relieved at the proposal. Now, they would just have to wait for the others to consider it.

Makoto was first to speak up, "Though I said we were all comfortable with where we stood in the relationship, for the longest time, I would get jealous of Hidaka-kun, for being the one you loved most. Even when we were students, it has always been that way. Hokuto, over everyone else," He offered Hokuto a smile before turning to Anzu.

"I love you Anzu, have always loved you, since forever. It makes me happy to be able to think of you as my wife," Anzu would remember the way his eyes sparkled fondly, "Let's get married."

Anzu nodded softly. 

"...I can't believe that Hokke proposed to us. I'm surprised." Subaru stated. 

"Well, it wasn't my intention to-"

Subaru talked over him, "Sure! Let's marry! The ring is shiny and being together with the people I love forever is exciting! Besides," he added as an afterthought, "now, I can say 'I want a divorce' to Hokuto and mean it!"

"Only Anzu is my wife."

"Yeah, but you can be my wife! I have two wives now, Anzu and Hokke!"

"I reject that!"

"You two just got married and are already bantering like an old married couple?" Mao commented dryly, and all eyes fell on him, anticipating. 

"Geez, I beg you guys, stop giving me more trouble and things to worry about!" He complained, "you're always dragging me around by the nose!

"What difference does it make really, Hokuto still spends half his time at the dorms with us and the other half at home with you, and we don't get to see you whenever we want to...

"Won't you think it would be more difficult when we are apart this way?"

There were hints of Mao's true thoughts hidden underneath his complaint and between his words. It was a big step to take, so it would be reasonable if Mao couldn't accept this right away.

"You don't want me?" Anzu simply asked.

Mao tsked.

"That's unfair. Of course I want you," embarrassed by the admission. He ruffled his hair in frustration and groaned, "What the heck, I'm doing this all wrong."

He went over and knelt in front of Anzu's chair, taking her hand.

"Anzu, I don't have anything better to offer you right now, but if you will have me, your happiness will be my mission. Will you marry me?"

Even if she had been proposed to once before didn't prepare her for such open admissions of love from Mao. She touched his face, endearment evident in her eyes, and leaned forward to plant a kiss. 

"Of course I will."

Subaru whistled and Makoto commented how smooth Mao had always been with these kinds of things. 

A moment of cheer and joy permeated the room, and Subaru suggested a toast - this occasion certainly justified it - and popped open a bottle champagne,

"To us, forever! And to Hokuto the Santa Clause with the five golden rings!"

Subaru gained himself another smack to the head, and they clinked their glasses together in celebration. They resumed eating the strawberries and birthday cake in blissful joy.

That was until Subaru opened his mouth.

"So, where are we doing it tonight?"

Groaning again, Mao bonked him on the head this time, "Didn't I tell you to hold it off tonight?"

"No way! A proper celebration can't end without some team-building group exercise!"

"Says Who? They are tired. From jet lag. No." Mao continued to dissuade the idea. Makoto was stuttering about embarrassment and broken tables but Anzu secretly wouldn't mind the suggestion. Hokuto wasn't following. 

"I suggest we just do vocal practice, as it's rather demanding to do a full practice session." Dearest Hokuto, please never change. 

"No, you dumb dumb, I meant-" 

Mao quickly gagged the guy with a large piece of cake, "Yeah, that's a good idea, Hokuto." 

"Um... how about Nijiiro no Seasons (Rainbow-colored Seasons)?" Makoto suggested the song he has been humming earlier. 

"That's a good choice, Makoto. Anzu, please listen closely."

Gasping for air, Subaru whined, "You guys are party poopers. Fine, we'll do this first. Tonight's not over yet though. So get ready for round two, Anzu."

Blushing, Anzu giggled at the antics of her boys - her idols and now her husbands - and sat up straighter to enjoy this impromptu show put forth for her, like the one at school so many years ago. 

"Happy Birthday, Anzu, and listen to our melody."

移り変わる季節の  
ぺーじに色をくれた  
君と出会い、  
お互いを知り  
時は移ろってく  
独りでは何一つ  
変えられなかったよね  
一緒にいなければ…  
そう、踏み出せないSTEP

ガムシャラになれば、  
見えないものもある  
気づいたんだ  
大切な答えに、  
思い出の中に

すれ違いの日々も、不安や淋しさも  
支え合う強さへ色を変えていくから  
積み重ねていくよ、これからも変わらず  
確かな想いをメロディーに乗せて

出来ないと決めていちゃ  
奏でられないままさ  
ぶつかりあい、  
肩を抱いて  
夢を彩ってく  
涙も汗もきっと、  
笑顔を咲かせるため  
誰かと競い合わなきゃ、  
生み出せないFEEL  
虹色に輝く奇跡

 

頑張ってきたこと、誰よりも知ってる  
それでも譲れないモノがあるってことさえ  
別にかまわないさ…目指す星は同じ  
だからね、揺るがない絆になっていく

ステージから見える  
光はいつでも  
想いを七色に染める  
これからもずっと  
続いて欲しいのさ  
明日の向こうまで

翔け抜けた季節も、痛みも優しさも  
支え合う強さへ色を変えてきたから  
積み重ねていくよ、これからも変わらず  
確かな想いをメロディーに乗せて

Sing a song… Sing a song…  
Sing a song… Sing a song…  
Sing a song… Sing a song…  
We can make new melody

(Sing… sing a song…)

Sing a song… Sing a song…  
Sing a song… Sing a song…  
We always sing and feel  
届けるよMelody

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Since I don't see any English translations of this song, and don't really know that much Japanese, I'm translating from a Chinese translation. Bless the girl who translated it first. So it's a Japanese-Chinese-English translation, with minor edits on things that don't make sense (especially those subject/object ellipses). Feel free to let me know if there are any amendments to be made. :)
> 
> Chinese translation of the lyrics:  
> http://thenightcatxd.pixnet.net/blog/post/344140378-%E3%80%90%E6%89%8B%E9%81%8A%E3%80%91%E3%81%82%E3%82%93%E3%81%95%E3%82%93%E3%81%B6%E3%82%8B%E3%82%B9%E3%82%BF%E3%83%BC%E3%82%BA%EF%BC%81%E3%81%AE%E6%AD%8C%E8%A9%9E%28%E3%82%9D
> 
>  
> 
> 虹色のSeasons - by Trickstar -  
> (S - Subaru, H - Hokuto, M - Makoto, I - Mao, ALL - all)
> 
> (S) During the changing seasons  
> (H) Giving each PAGE color  
> (M) I've met you  
> (I) We've gotten to know each other  
> (ALL) Through the passage of time  
> (I) If we're just on our own, then  
> (M) nothing could be changed, right?  
> (H) If we weren't together...  
> (S) Yes, we probably wouldn't be able to take that STEP. 
> 
> (S&M) If we are not fighters  
> (H&I) there will be things we don’t see,  
> (S&M) but I've noticed  
> (H&I) that important answer  
> (S) in our memories.
> 
> (ALL)  
> Whether it is the passing days, the anxiety or the loneliness  
> I will become the strength that changes the colors.  
> I will continue to gain (experience) and will not change from now on.  
> I will put that definite memory and feeling into a melody. 
> 
> (M) It's been decided already that we can't do it anymore,  
> (I) We can't perform like this,  
> (H) We've had conflicts,  
> (S) We've held onto one other’s shoulders...  
> (ALL) We'll fill our dreams with colors.  
> (I) I'm sure that both these tears and sweat  
> (S) are so that we can smile (brilliantly)***.  
> (M) If we had not fought with that someone,  
> (H) we definitely would not have had this FEELing,  
> (ALL) a miracle that radiated so colorfully.#
> 
> (S) I know better than anyone of the things I've worked hard on.  
> (H) Even so, there are some things that are nonnegotiable.  
> (I) I don't really mind... after all, we’re all shooting for the same star.  
> (M) That's why, (all this) have become an unbreakable bond.
> 
> (I) It can be seen even on STAGE  
> (S) Light has always  
> (H&M) dyed my memories and feelings with full colors##.  
> (M) Form now on and always  
> (H) I want to continue  
> (S) till we've reached the end of tomorrow.
> 
> (ALL)  
> Whether it is the passing seasons, the pain or the kindness,  
> I will become the strength that changes the colors.  
> I will continue to gain (experience) and will not change from now on.  
> I will put that definite memory and feeling into a melody. 
> 
> Sing a song… Sing a song…  
> Sing a song… Sing a song…  
> Sing a song… Sing a song…  
> We can make new melody
> 
> (Sing… sing a song…)
> 
> Sing a song… Sing a song…  
> Sing a song… Sing a song…  
> We always sing and feel  
> We will deliver this MELODY. 
> 
> \---  
> * I wasn't sure who/what was giving the pages colors, like is it "the changing of seasons", "meeting you", or "you"? So I turned the sentence passive.  
> ** That line is something like, "If we are a 我武者羅 (reckless daredevil/warrior)"... if you have any better translation, please help me.  
> ***It's truly rather scenic, the original text, "So that a smile can be bloomed (like flowers)"  
> #"a rainbow-shining miracle"  
> ##"seven colors"/"rainbow colors"... it's not literal, so I thought the meaning is closer to "lots of colors" instead


End file.
